1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking systems in general but more particularly to valve locking systems to eliminate tampering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial valves are utilized for the purpose of adjusting the flow of steam or liquids. It is often necessary to position valves at specific settings, whether closed, opened or any settings in between and then to make sure that a particular setting is not tampered in any way. To do that, workers have long had to resort to using chains with locks or even sticks with written warnings, but these methods are less than satisfactory. To solve this problem, a number of locking devices have been developped. Unfortunately, because of the large variety of valve types, shapes and sizes, a device meant for one type of valve may not work for another. Therefore, no single valve lock is universal and there is still a need for a new type of valve lock.
The valve lock of this instant invention is appropriate for gate valves and provides a simple yet efficient device that can be locked using a standard padlock. The valve lock is a curved U shaped element that is inserted around the threaded spindle of the valve and in between the legs of the U shaped truss that joins the lower portion of the valve with the handle. The padlock is inserted through a pair of holes at the top of the valve lock which, when installed, is just above the gate valve handle.
It is a first object of this invention to provide for an easily mountable and unmountable valve lock.
It is a second object of this invention to provide for a gate lock designed to work with gate valves having a truss.
It is a final object of this invention to provide for a gate lock that is secure and tamper proof.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein the preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described, by way of examples. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.